


Ignorance is Bliss

by amamiya_toki



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard, Pupa
Genre: Cannibalism, Gore, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamiya_toki/pseuds/amamiya_toki
Summary: Sometimes, they say that learning the truth is painful. Ishida Naoki learnt this the hard way. But when curiosity strikes, he cannot help but to take notice of the flow of events unfolding in front of his eyes. However, maybe he has bitten off more than he can chew...?Originally posted on FFn on 27th July 2015





	Ignorance is Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossover, hence both Aichi and Kai had contracted the Pupa virus (note that my knowledge of this series back then was only the first ten chapters of the manga and stuff that my kid sis told me). Aichi has the same condition as Yume, and Kai is the same as Utsutsu.
> 
> I never liked gore-y stuff, but it was something I decided to try. If you don't like gore or cannibalism, please don't read this. Really. I don't want to ruin your dinner.
> 
> This story is written in Naoki's POV.

Recently, there have been some disturbing rumours around town; everyone's been talking about it, not to mention that it's all over the news.

Apparently, people have been killed. And it's not just one or two people, but a decent number of them,

However, from the state of the bodies, one could tell that this isn't your typical serial killer at work. From what I have heard, the bodies of victims were found in a state as if they had been eaten by some sort of beast— with the victim's blood splattered all over the place, flesh torn and ripped out, innards exposed and sometimes dangling out of the body.

It was a sight so disgusting, it had to be heavily censored when published in the local newspaper or broadcasted on the news on television.

This had been happening for two weeks already. Every day, one or two... sometimes three bodies would be found in the same grotesque state. However, the location always differs, and it could appear anywhere— in a secluded corner of a park, an abandoned building, or even a toilet stall in the subway station. It could happen to anyone; the victims range from high school students to middle aged salary men and office ladies.

The police have been on the case, and in their press conference, they claimed that this was a blasphemous act of cannibalism rather than the popular belief of a beastly man-eating monster. However, they have yet to narrow down who the culprit could be.

Personally, I find it strange.

First, I don't get why someone would want to go about eating other people. It's disgusting and definitely not normal. It's not like humans taste good, to begin with. Not that I would dare to find out if that was true or not.

Second, if it really was a human who was behind all this, won't it be possible to obtain some sort of DNA sample that the culprit could have accidentally left behind? Like saliva or a strand of fallen hair or something like that.

Third, there's something strange about this case. From what I gathered, I felt as if there's some sort of controversy going on. I may not be smart, but I can tell that there were some details missing which would prevent people from finding out the truth. Something tells me that this case is more than what it seems, and I don't like it.

But even so, there's nothing I can do about it.

"Welcome... oh, if it isn't Ishida-kun. What brings you here today on a lovely Friday evening?"

"Good evening, shop manager. I was just in the mood for a fight, so I came to see if Aichi was here..."

"If you're looking for Aichi-kun, he just left a few minutes ago."

"What?!"

"If you run after him, I think you should be able to catch up."

"Did you see which way he went?"

"He turned left when he left the store... so I guess that's in the direction of his home. It is getting late, after all, so I'm not surprised if he went home for dinner."

"Thanks, shop manager! I'll be going!"

"Be careful, Ishida-kun!"

I run down the street in the direction that the shop manager mentioned, but I couldn't see him anywhere. I continue running, but I still can't find him. Fortunately, my eyes caught sight of something faint from one of the dark alleys, and I stop to investigate. I crept into the alley to get a closer look, as it would be hard to see from the entrance. I also wanted to hear what was going on, but when I could hear, I realised that I was already quite deep inside. Anyone who was walking past would probably not notice me or what was going on.

In the distance, I see two people who I know. Aichi was one of them. The other was that guy... Kai Toshiki.

What are the two of them doing here?

They seem to be quarrelling over something...

"Aichi, we need to put an end to this."

"A-An end? What do you mean?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

"But Kai-kun... you know that, without you, I can't..."

"If we let things go as they are, things won't turn out well for the both of us. I'm doing this because it's the best choice to make."

"Kai-kun... are you saying that you don't love me anymore?"

"What nonsense are you spouting, Aichi? You know I love you more than you do me; you are the most important person in my life."

Whoa, wait. What?!

I heard rumours that these two were going out and stuff like that, but I didn't think it was true...!

"Then why? If you love me, then why are you doing this?"

"It's because I love you that I chose to do this." Kai cupped Aichi's cheek in his palm, and I could tell what was coming next. "It pains me to have to do this, but with you in this state, it would hurt everyone even more. Please understand, Aichi; I'm doing this for you."

I'm feeling embarrassed and a bit ashamed for spying on them, but for some reason, I can't seem to avert my eyes away.

But wait.

What did he mean by 'in this state'...?

"What do you mean? There's nothing wrong with me. I'm still the same."

"No, you've changed. You have probably realised it but refused to accept it, but you are no longer what you used to be. Your condition has worsened, and it would too dangerous for you to continue living as you are normally."

Condition... he says?

Is Aichi sick or something?

I keep my ears open as Kai continued.

"You remember what that person said, don't you? You should rely on me more, Aichi."

"B-But... I don't want to put such a huge burden on you."

"I chose to take on this responsibility; don't you dare to put any blame on yourself. There's no need to be so concerned about me, so just think about your own condition; you're the one who has it worse, after all."

"But..."

Aichi looks hurt. He's not continuing his sentence so I don't know what is going on. They're talking about some really weird stuff that I can't seem to wrap my head around.

They're not having a couple's quarrel or anything like that… are they?

For a while, neither of them spoke nor moved. Still hiding behind a pillar of sorts, I'm starting to get a bit jittery waiting for their next move.

It was then Kai reached out to hold both of Aichi's hands in his, and they gazed into each other's eyes, which reminded me of a scene from a romance movie. When they suddenly embraced, I turned my head away on instinct.

This is suddenly getting very embarrassing and very, very awkward. I don't know if I can see them in the same light as I used to… I doubt I'd be able to act normal around either of them after this.

But I have to admit that I'm curious, and I even though I averted my eyes once I decided to turn them back to the scene in front of me.

They were still cuddling.

They haven't done anything else.

That's a bit of a relief… or so I thought until they started moving their faces closer together… until their lips were brushing against one another's.

My face is probably red by now; my heart is racing and I have to consciously suppress the urge to yell out. However, I kept my eyes peeled, despite the voice at the back of my mind telling me that I should run away.

I guess the saying that curiosity kills the cat might be true.

As the two remained engaged in their act of sucking face, a few things came to my attention. The first of these two things was Aichi. I never thought that he would be so bold; actually being able to kiss Kai like that. I always thought he would be the more submissive type and perhaps a little more shy and reserved. Well, seeing how he's like a completely different person when it comes to Vanguard I'm not exactly surprised. Second, is that this scene is pretty hot. Don't get me wrong; I'm not getting aroused by it or anything, but you can feel the heat of their passion radiating even from afar. And third… is it me, or are they stripping each other…?!

Oh. Hell. No.

No no no no.

You guys are planning on doing that kind of things?! Out here?! In an alley?!

Man, these two sure are daring.

Well, it's not like people usually enter places like this, so I guess the chances of them getting caught is pretty low… but that's not the point!

By the time they broke the kiss, both their blazers and ties had been cast aside and their shirts unbuttoned halfway.

"Aichi…"

"Kai-kun… I… I'm…"

I think I know what he's going to say next…

"I'm hungry."

…

Hah?

What's with that?

It was totally random!

But Kai's expression didn't change much at all. If it did change, the look on his face would have been described as one of understanding.

But… why?

"I got it." was his reply, as he undid the buttons of his shirt swiftly and removed it. "Aren't you going to strip, too?"

Aichi nodded in reply and undid his own shirt. In the meantime, Kai sat down on the ground, where there was a towel laid out. I didn't notice that at all.

Aichi, now as half-naked as Kai, sat down on his lap and straddled both of his legs.

Wait. That means… that Aichi is on top?

Seriously?

However, something tells me that this wouldn't be the most surprising thing about this situation.

What is this uneasy feeling that I'm getting, that I can't seem to shake off?

"Take your time. Make sure you have had your fill."

"I'll be tucking in."

What happened after Aichi said that line was the thing that I hadn't expected to happen at all.

Pushing Kai down to the ground, Aichi placed his lips onto Kai's right collarbone and, opening his jaws wide, bit into him. As if he were a beast, he tore out the flesh and began to devour it greedily. Immediately after he was done he sank his teeth in for another bite, and I could only watch in shock.

Kai's cries of pain, though it wasn't loud, were ear-piercing. It was the only thing I could hear aside from the sound of flesh being ripped out and the wet sound of something blood-soaked being chewed and savoured.

I could feel my stomach upturn at the bloodied and petrifying sight in front of me.

What is going on…?

Just what exactly is going on?!

"Kai-kun… you taste so good… Kai-kun…"

The sounds of lips smacking… soft whispers that send bouts of cold shivers down one's spine… cries and gasps in the pain of being literally torn apart… they were frightening.

I hate to admit this, but I'm scared.

There has never been anything that I've been this afraid of in my life.

But for some reason, I can't look away. I can't close my eyes. I can't distract myself from this… this horrendous scene in front of me.

Now, as Aichi has eaten all the way down from the collarbone to Kai's chest and now his stomach, it's starting to get more and more gruesome by the minute. In fact, I can almost see his… his…

Innards.

Stomach and intestines and liver and everything.

And they're sticking out, even dangling out of his mangled body.

Oh, God.

I take a few steps back on instinct. However, I failed to take notice of what was behind me as I made my retreat and ended up banging against a large dumpster.

"Shoot!" I cussed under my breath.

I looked up, back at the bloodied scene, and I froze.

The noise had caught Aichi's attention, and now he had turned around was to look at me. He has blood… Kai's blood all over his mouth, jaw and chin, as well as at some parts of his chest and even on his hair and fingers. His mouth was hanging open slightly, and I could see bits and pieces of flesh inside. And his eyes showed a hint of surprise, probably because he didn't expect me to be here. However, right in the depths of it I could see something raging… a fierce fury of a hunger that cannot be satisfied.

Is this really Aichi?

It can't be him, right?

This is just some sort of a joke, right?

No, it's not.

It's actually happening.

Aichi was eating someone… he's eating Kai…

And is he going to come for me next?

_Run away, before he gets you too!_

That was what the voice in my head was screaming, but I couldn't move my shaking legs.

No matter what my brain commanded my body has become unable to respond.

"Naoki-kun?" Aichi called out my name, reaching out

That was the last thing I could remember before my vision faded to black…

…

…

…

When I finally regained consciousness, the first thing that registered in my mind was someone calling my name.

"…oki-kun? Naoki-kun?"

"Ishida?"

"Naoki-kun? Are you awake?"

I open my eyes slowly, and the two concerned faces that I see gave me a shock.

"A-A-Aichi?! And Kai?"

"Yeah, it's us. Are you okay, Naoki-kun?"

"Yeah… But I feel a bit nauseous… like I just saw something terrifying."

"Like what?"

"Like… you being a cannibal and eating Kai…"

Crap! I shouldn't have said something like that!

They must think I'm crazy!

But… did that really happen?

"Naoki-kun, are you really okay? Maybe you saw a bad dream or something."

"Or perhaps it was a hallucination."

"Really?"

I don't think that was the case… it felt too real for it not to be the truth.

"Yeah. Look at Aichi; does he look like the kind of guy who would do something like that?"

"Well, no, but…"

"And besides, would a normal human would eat another?"

Well, that's a point…

"I guess not. Maybe it really was a dream."

That was what I assured myself, that I'm going to force myself to believe.

Even if I can't remember what had happened before I blacked out.

Even if I'm curious to know what might have happened.

Even if I just happen to notice strange splashes of reddish brown on Aichi's shoes as I waved goodbye and saw them off.

Ignorance is bliss, especially when it comes to something that gives you the feeling that it is strange and dangerous.

There's no need for me to know the truth.

That's because, sometimes, it's just better not to know anything at all.

**\- END -**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going back to reposting stuff from FFn again. Back then, this story was influenced by friends. I'll need to find the source, though...


End file.
